Born To Die
by HappyHollyWolly
Summary: Mystic Falls has descended into a deeper level of darkness that anyone could imagine. But, there could be someone who could help them. There is a story. A hybrid that out dates Klaus and the Original family. Her story is that of legend. Ancient folklore that is read in childrens books. Some say she's a scary story told to warn off others from the same fate. Not many know it's true.


**Summary: **_Mystic Falls has descended into a deeper level of darkness that anyone could imagine. But, there could be someone who could help them. There is a story. A hybrid that out dates Klaus and the Original family. Her story is that of legend. Ancient folklore that is read in childrens books. Some believe she's a fabrication, a scary story told to warn off others from the same fate. Not many know, that her story is real. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction. All rights go to their respective owners. The only thing I own is Aoife. **

**N.B. Remember, this story isn't true, well the part of Grainne and Diarmuid and the whole Finn saga is an actual Irish folklore, but the story of Aoife isn't true. There probably is a story of Aoife somewhere. There is so many tales and legends, I'd been sitting for weeks trying to explain them. But, just to clarify, what is featured in this is just fiction. **

**I also found it hard to get a jumping point for this chapter, so excuse me if it's really bad. Once it get's into the tale of Aoife, it should be fine. **

* * *

**one**

Professor Shane removed the protective fabric to reveal the headstone, or what it more looked like, just an old rock, to Elena and Damon. They wanted to know this story about Silas and the cure for vampirism.

"It's a rock," Damon pointed out.

"It's not just any rock," Shane began, but Damon wasn't convinced.

"Hm, so is this that silly little wives tale that you told at the occult exhibit?" Damon asked. He was there when he first explained it. Granted he thought it was a load of bull, until he heard about the cure and thought, maybe it was worth a shot at looking into. Stranger things have happened recently.

"Long story short," Shane began and launched into his story;

"_Once upon a time, there was a witch named Silas who loved a girl, wanted to be with her forever, so he and his best friend, another witch, made an immortality spell and then Silas' best friend witch got jealous and killed Silas' girl before he had the chance to make her immortal. Well, cursed to an eternity without his one true love, Silas finds a way to reverse the immortality spell and then before he has the chance to take it, his former friend buries him underground, leaving him and the cure to rot."_

"So it's a cure for immortality?" Elena asks, sitting forward on the couch.

"Human blood is the life force of an immortal," Shane explained "No more immortality, no more need to feed on blood, you dig up Silas and you've got your cure. The mark of the five tells this whole story," He grabs the piece of paper with a drawing of the mark Jeremy drew. He points at the symbol on the back of the hand "This is the symbol of The Brotherhood of the Five. Then up the arm, you have the murder of a girl by a witch. Silas's friend and lover. The symbols the vines are your map. When the mark is complete, it will contain the spell we need to dig up Silas."

"And where did you say he was buried?" Damon asked, rhetorically "Oh, I forgot, you didn't."

"You've threatened to kill me, what, like three times already this week," Shane pointed out.

"Yeah,"

"The location is how I'm gonna survive your bad moods," Shane informed them.

"And what's in it for you?" Elena asked him "If not the cure, then what?"

"I'm in this for Silas, alright," Shane said, standing up again "up until this point he's only been myth."

"So write a thesis."

"Would you rather be the guy who writes about Noah's Ark or the one who sails it down the Hudson River?" Shane asked them.

"I'm not buying it," Damon stated as Shane handed him the folded up drawing.

"You don't have to buy anything," Shane said You just have to believe that I can fix your brother. And when his Hunter's mark is complete, I'm gonna take you to the cure."

"So we're supposed to trust that you're really taking us to the oldest vampire in the history of time?" Damon questioned.

"Believe it or not," Shane began "He's not the oldest vampire out there," Elena and Damon looked at him inquisitively "When you make a living out of supernatural history, you have to believe that sometimes folklore is true. Once you prove it's false. It can go back to being folklore."

"Then care to share?" Damon asked. Shane sighed heavily.

"I haven't been able to pursue this into great detail, unlike Silas," Shane explained "I would have had to go abroad and track down every source, and I didn't have the resources at the time I discovered this tale. Silas was imprisoned in the ground in the first century BC. How would they have know about an immortality spell if hadn't already been done before."

"_It's a tale dating back to a time around Mesolithic or Neolithic Ireland. A famous story was told of Gráinne and Diarmuid. They were the Romeo and Juliet of their age. To make a very long story shorter, after the death of his second wife, Fianna warrior leader, Fionn McCumhaill is soon betrothed to the daughter of the High King of Ireland, Gráinne. Gráinne, however, was turned off at Fionn's age. She soon fell in love with another Fianna warrior, Diarmuid. She suggests that she and Diarmuid run away together, but he refuses out of loyalty to Fionn. Gráinne threatens to cast a spell on him to make him comply. They hide as Fionn comes after them. Diarmuid's foster father Aengus Óg conceals them until the Fianna had left. Diarmuid and Gráinne live in peace and have five children - four sons and a daughter. Diarmuid is wounded by a wild boar and Fionn, who possesses the power to save him, refuses. Diarmuid dies and Gráinne dies soon after from grief.  
_

_Gráinne told their children to avenge Diarmuid's death. All four sons did so. It was their daughter, Aoife, that met a different fate. Aoife was described as the beauty of Ireland. Golden blonde hair and blue eyes, Aoife was the most desired woman in the country. She was betrothed to Oscar, son of Niamh and Oisin. Oisin was the son of Fionn and his first wife Sadbh. But, Aoife didn't intend to marry. Adventurous and curious, Aoife was the essence of a heroine in her younger days. She always got herself into trouble. Oscar was in love with Aoife, but the feeling were unrequited. Aoife soon fell for a local man by the name of Cormac. Like her mother, Aoife intended to run away with Cormac, who was the son of a druid, Aoghan. Oscar, in a fit of rage, killed Cormac. A heartbroken Aoife was approached by the dying Aoghan. He set upon his powers to her and Aoghan soon died afterwards. _

_Aoife, now angry at Oscar, slaughtered all his animals and his new wife, Sorcha. Oscar has Aoife captured and with the help of a powerful druid, has the spell cast upon her in revenge. Aoife was tied up as the ceremony took place. The druid called upon the god of darkness and from that day on-wards, Aoife wouldn't age. Immortal, she would have to walk the face of the earth for all eternity, as her friends and loved ones died off. As revenge for the murder of Oscars wife, the only way Aoife could survive is by drinking the blood of other living creatures. __But, there was weaknesses. Aoife was weak the strongest elements of all. Fire and Sunlight. Otherwise, Aoife could not be killed, unless by decapitation or heart extraction. _

_Once the spell was complete, Aoife died. After a number of hours, she rose again with blood red eyes and teeth of wolves. __She is a member of the dead but walks among the living. Her beautiful facade masks the face of evil. __She became known as the hunter of the night. A minion of the god of darkness himself, Aoife roams the earth and claims her victims. The souls of her victims are said to make her stronger and more powerful than before. __Aoife's first victim was Oscar himself. She drained his body of blood and left. __For thousands of years, she has walked the earth. Aoife still holds the the powers the druid cast upon her. She has manipulated the elements so she can walk in the day. Her powers has given her unique abilities. Heightened strength, agility, healing and senses. Her compulsion techniques allow her to control the minds, emotions and dreams of her enemies and victims. _

_Little is known after her transformation into a demon. Other versions suggest Aoife left Hibernia (Ireland). Some say she hid in the shadows of the land. She preyed upon her victims and took their dying breaths. It was like she disappeared. Some say she is only a story. A scary tale to warn people off the same fate. A legend. The stuff of fiction. The first demon. The first hybrid. _

"Hahaha, good story pal," Damon said, standing up "You don't actually believe that?"

"Just think, if Silas turned out to be true, why shouldn't this as well?" Shane asked.

"Because 1. It is complete nonsense," Damon said "and 2. How do we know that Silas is real?"

"Because I'm about 98% sure," Shane explained "And I'm nearly always right."


End file.
